Jake and the three mares
by Themulesrule1902
Summary: The story is about Jake a John Mule,Zane a Zorse,Jane a Molly Mule and Dolly a Hinny. On a cold winters night all four get stolen. One gets sold off to a family while the other three have their lives in fates hands.
1. Chapter 1: The trailer

Jake 

Chapter1:The trailer

Hello my name is Jake and right now I am in a trailer bound on going to a place what the humans call the slaughter house. I don't know why I am on this trailer being taken there with 15 other horses and ponies. I do know that me and my three friends were forcefully taken from our homes or stolen ( as some humans would say) by some damn dirty horse theives!

My three friends are also my mares and I was going to bred to them next spring as part of a experimental breeding project. One of them got sold off to a old male human and his family at the livestock action place. They looked like a nice and caring family with two very small human males with very short flaxen manes and blue eyes.

The other human was a skinny tall young female with a long flaxen mane and blue was muck older then the two small males and was probably their dame.

The old man was probably their was a big burly strong looking old had a long gray mane,blue eyes and gray fur on his also had on his face something that humans needed to see clearly called glasses.

They looked like a nice and happy family and I know that they were very happy when they bought her.

I am not sure why they only bought her and not the rest of us but they must of had their they only wanted to buy one horse or they did not have enough money to buy all four of us.

Whatever their reason was I only hope they will take care of her because Zane is a wonderful mare and she deserves to be this nice new family. I know in my heart they will take good care of Zane.

Writer's note: To all the readers out there I now this is sad story but I promise that this story will lighten up a bit once I get more into the middle part of the story and that it will a happy ending to it.


	2. Chapter 2: my lovely Zane

Jake 

Chapter 2:My lovely Zane.

Zane was a wonderful and beautiful mare. She was a Zorse that was 15.3 hands tall with a light bay coat,zebra stripes that coverd every inch of her body execpt her legs. The stripes ended at the knees and were met with her long black socks that reached from the knees all the way to the hooves. There they also met the coronet bands. She had a black muzzle,brown eyes and a white star on her mane and tail were both black.

She and the other two mares (Jane and Dolly) used to live on their owners farm that boarded my owners farm. The farm that they lived on was called Whitey farm and it was a Thoroughbred breeding center. They raised thoroughbreds for racing,dressage,show jumping, cross country and used them for breeding with other breeds like the Arabian and Quater horse.

Zane's sire was a Grevy zebra named . He was a champion show horse that did hallter showing and barrel racing. He won some impressive titles for best 1yr old,2 year old,3 yr old, and 4 yr old halter show awards. At the ages of 5 and 6 he became state champion for halter and barrel racing. At the age of 7 his owners decided to give him a early retirment due to some health problems.

Zane's dam is named Secretariat's Secrect and she was the granddaughter of the legendary Secretariat,but of course anyone would know that. Zazen's Secrets dam or Zane (as everybody calls her) was a bay mare at 15.3 hands with brown eyes,a star on her forehead and coronet bands on all four feet. She won 16 races out of 20 before she retired for broodmare duties.

Zane had the speed and grace from the both of them and I remember that every time she wanted to race on of us I would see her flying across the grassy green pasture at full speed. She was fast as lighting that streaks across the sky on a dark stormy day. One thing she liked to do was to win our races and what she did not like was loseing. She would get over it quickly like a good sport and she never held a grudge on anyone after loseing to them. Sometimes I would let her win whenever we raced together along the fence.

She can also be stubborn as hell too like us mules! He he he! At the same time she can be be a sweet and loving mare who loves going out to breeze on the track in the early morning. Saddly we will never be able see her she was taken away we told her that we would be alright and that we would never forget her as long as she lives in our hearts.

She also said the same thing as well and that she would never forget us either. When her new owners came to take her away she gave us one last look a ook that said "goodbye" to all three of us before she was lead away. We neighed our goodbyes to her and she neighed her goodbyes to us as she was being lead down the aisle,going past the rows of auction pens. Now she was on her way to her new home with a new happy we will all miss her dearly.


End file.
